


I Hate Loving You

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: Harry befriends Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and is sorted into Slytherin. Eventual Dark!Harry but not Evil. Also I just liked the title. Harry will not hate loving Pansy. Chapter 1 has been redone. Chapter 2 will be redone soon. Please Reread.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	1. Crying Girl, Shook Hands and a Different Sorting

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note: Chapter 1 has been redone and Chapter 2 will follow. Please Reread.**

**I Hate Loving You**

**Chapter 1: Crying Girl, Shook Hands and a Different Sorting**

**Sunday, September 1st, 1991**

Harry was bored. All this boy, Ron could talk about was Quidditch. He’d tried to ask questions about the spells and jinxes in the books, but that didn’t interest, Ron. Fortunately the door to the compartment opened. Or maybe not fortunate.

“May I sit in here.” asked a girl crying.

“Erm. No. We don’t need any crying girls in here.” said Ron.

“Ron, that was rude. Yes, you can come in. What’s wrong?” asked Harry.

“The girl’s who were in my compartment were calling me ugly and told me to leave.” said the girl with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Well you do look a bit like a pug with your nose…” started Ron.

“Get out.” said Harry.

“What?” asked Ron.

“I said get out. Go find your brothers and sit with them.” said Harry.

Ron looked like he was going to argue, but grabbed his trunk and left.

“I’m sorry about him and those girls. I actually think your nose looks cute.” said Harry.

The girl blushed through her tears.

“Thank you.” said the girl.

Harry helped put the girl’s trunk up in the rack.

“What’s your name? I’m Harry Potter.” said Harry.

The girl won some points by not looking at his forehead.

“I’m Pansy Parkinson. May I ask you a personal question, Harry?” asked Pansy.

“Sure.” said Harry.

“Why are your clothes bigger than you need? Also they’re all torn and messy.” said Pansy.

“Well I grew up with Muggles and they don’t like magic. I guess that doesn’t really make a difference, they don’t like me. I was never given clothes that fit or were in good repair. These are my Cousin Dudley’s castoffs.” said Harry.

“You were left with Muggles…?” started Pansy, but the compartment door opened again.

“I was told that…” started a blonde boy that had two larger boys behind him.

“Draco, come in here. This is Harry Potter. He was raised by Muggles.” said Pansy.

“What! Crabbe, Goyle, come inside.” said Draco.

“Is this true, Heir Potter?” asked Draco.

“It’s true, but what do you mean by Heir Potter?” asked Harry.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Heir Potter. I was informal with you without permission.” said Pansy.

“What are you all talking about?” asked Harry.

“You’re Harry Potter. Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Though possibly you’d already be Lord Potter.” said Draco.

“Ok, everyone please call me Harry. I don’t know anything about what you’re saying.” said Harry.

“Harry, I’m Draco Malfoy. My father is Lucius Malfoy. He’s the Head of the Noble House of Malfoy which makes me Heir Malfoy. You’re already acquainted with Pansy. Her father is Samuel Parkinson who is Head of the Noble House Parkinson making Pansy Heiress Parkinson. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe here are retainers to my House form House Goyle and House Crabbe. Neither of their Houses are Noble. Since we’re Noble Houses our father’s aren’t referred to as Lord’s, but as an Ancient and Noble House if you are the Head of House Potter you’d be referred to as Lord Potter unless you’ve given permission to use your first name as you have with us. You may call me Draco as well.” said Draco.

“And I want you to call me Pansy.” said Pansy.

“Ok. What is the difference between a Noble House and an Ancient and Noble House?” asked Harry.

“In the House System after the Houses with no level like the Crabbe’s and Goyle’s there are Noble Houses, Ancient Houses and Ancient and Noble Houses. Now you’re family is at the top level and mine and Pansy’s are at the bottom level. In around another Century possibly our Houses can qualify for the Ancient level.” said Draco.

“Ok, I sort of understand that. How will I find out if I’m the Head of House?” asked Harry.

“The Goblin’s at Gringott’s would tell you.” said Pansy.

“And I’m allowed to be the Head of an Ancient and Noble House as a Half-Blood?” asked Harry.

“Yes, but who said you’re a Half-Blood?” asked Draco.

“Hagrid and Ron Weasley. My Mum was a Muggleborn and my Dad was a Pureblood.” said Harry.

“Only extreme blood purist bigots would say that you’re a Half-Blood. Your parents were both magical which makes you a Pureblood.” said Pansy.

“She’s right. I’m surprised that Ron or Hagrid would say that, because I know they are in with Dumbledore and he doesn’t follow those beliefs.” said Draco.

“So other than you, Pansy, Greg and Crabbe, who else is good to talk to get information?” asked Harry.

“There are several people, but I should warn you that there are going to be people who want to use you for the power your position holds.” said Draco.

“Does that include you and Pansy?” asked Harry.

“No, but it’s a good question although I would warn you that asking that they way you did could be seen as an insult. I would like to be your friend and I can see that Pansy does as well. We can help you meet people who would help you and work with you and not against you. What do you say, Harry?” asked Draco as he extended his hand which Harry shook.

“That sounds good, and I apologize for the insult.” said Harry as he offered his hand to Pansy as well.

“It’s ok. Draco and I didn’t see it as an insult.” said Pansy shaking his hand.

 ** _“We’ll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 15 minutes. On arrival exit the train and leave your belongings as they will be transported to Hogwarts for you.”_** said an intercom voice.

“Well we need to go back to our compartment and the two of you need to change into your robes. We’ll talk about your Muggle family later. It was good to meet you, Harry.” said Draco before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle who both shook Harry’s hand before leaving.

“I’ll leave really for a bit if you want to change first.” said Harry.

“Don’t be silly, Harry. We just need to put on the robe over our regular clothes. We’ll put on the full uniform on our first day of classes.” said Pansy

Harry and Pansy pulled the robe over their clothes and as soon as the train stopped they exited and went up to Hagrid as he was yelling for the first years.

“Firs’ years, firs’ years! O’er here. Come ter me!”

“Hello, Hagrid.” said Harry.

“Well hello, Harry. Looks like yeh made a new friend there.” said Hagrid.

“Yeah. Her name is Pansy.” said Harry.

“Well nice ter meet yeh, Pansy. Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine.” said Hagrid.

“Alright, firs’ years! Everybody get in a boat! No more ‘n four ter a boat!” said Hagrid.

Harry and Pansy were followed into a boat by a blonde haired girl and a brunette haired girl. Pansy introduced them as Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. After seeing Hogwarts and being led to Professor McGonagall they were taken in front of everyone and told how they’d be sorted.

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were sorted into Hufflepuff. Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe became the first new Slytherin’s followed by Tracey Davis and Gregory Goyle. Hermione Granger became a Gryffindor before Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin followed by Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Finally after the Patil twins went to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Harry was called.

 ** _“Interesting, plenty of ambition and courage, loyal to those who are loyal to you and not a bad mind. Where to put you?”_** said the Hat.

 _“Are you asking me?”_ asked Harry.

 ** _“Your preference can be a factor, Mr. Potter.”_** said the Hat.

 _“Put me wherever you think I’ll do best.”_ said Harry.

 ** _“Very well, make your way in, SLYTHERIN!”_** said the Hat with the House name shouted out loud.

“I was hoping to see you in Slytherin.” said Pansy when Harry sat down next to her.

After everyone was sorted Dumbledore made an announcement giving them the rules and telling them that the third floor corridor was out of bounds unless you wanted a painful death. Draco was pointing out who their Head of House was and when he looked at Professor Sprout there was a sharp pain in his scar. Once they were done eating the Prefects all called their first years to them.

“First years follow us. We’re going to show you where the Slytherin Common Room is. My name is Gemma Farley and this is Adrian Pucey. We’re your fifth year prefects.” said Gemma.

Gemma showed them some shortcuts and told them of some others that would help them get to class a bit faster. When they got to the dungeons they stopped at a blank stretch of wall and gave the password, “Dark Arts”.

“First years gather around. Professor Snape is going to say a few words.

“First let me welcome you all to Slytherin. You’ll find that you now belong to the most hated House in Hogwarts. As such outside these walls regardless of any issues we are united. In the common room you are free to have your disagreements, but out there you are to back each other up. In here any disagreements are to be brought to Miss Farley and Mr. Pucey. If they deem the problem sufficient they will bring it to me. Your dorms are two person rooms. Choose your roommate wisely as they will be your roommate for seven years.” said Professor Snape.

“Crabbe and Goyle are going to room together and so are Zabini and Nott so that leaves us as roommates.” said Draco.

“That’s great.” said Harry while watching Pansy talking to Millicent Bulstrode.

“Why do I think you wish you’d rather be rooming with Pansy?” asked Draco laughing.

“Shut up, Draco.” said Harry punching Draco in the shoulder.

Draco put his arm around Harry and said, “Come on, let’s go get our stuff setup and talk about those Muggles before bed.

Harry agreed and the two new friends went to find their room.

**Author’s Note: Here’s one of two stories I’ve been working on when I’ve been stuck on my other stories. I’m going to just put it out there and say that unless I die none of my stories will be abandoned regardless of how many I have going at once. I know the Slytherin’s are out of character right now, but I’m trying to give their side as this is a Slytherin and eventually Dark Harry story. Thank you to those who read and as always please leave kudos and comment.  
**


	2. Am I a Dark Wizard Because I’m in Slytherin?

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note: Minor change to Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up later tonight.**

**Chapter 2: Am I a Dark Wizard Because I’m in Slytherin?**

**Monday, September 2nd, 1991**

“It’s Harry Potter.”

“I can’t believe he’s in Slytherin.”

“He must be a Dark Wizard.”

“That must be how he defeated You Know Who.”

Those words and others followed Harry as he walked with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to breakfast.

“Don’t listen to them, Harry.” said Draco.

“It’s hard not to.” said Harry.

“What they say doesn’t matter.” said Pansy

“I know.” said Harry as he sat down and picked some foods from the table.

“Is that all you’re going to eat? I noticed you didn’t eat a lot last night.” said Draco.

“Remember what I told you last night? I was never allowed to have that much to eat. What I had yesterday was almost too much. I was starting to feel sick.” said Harry.

“Well here you can have whatever you want, Harry. Probably not much today, but once we start learning spells you’ll want to eat large meals so you’ll have enough energy to make it through the day.” said Pansy.

Harry filled his plate fuller, but not as full as some of the others.

“Do we get to pick our own seats in classes? In my last school we had assigned seats.” said Harry.

“We get to pick where we sit. The only class where we have to sit in the same seat is Potions. Where you sit in that class is your seat from now until the end of the year. I was going to ask if you’d sit with either Crabbe or Goyle in that class since there are two people per table and I figure I can help one of them and you can help the other.” said Draco.

“That works.” said Harry.

Professor Snape came by and handed out the schedules.

“Potter, you are to meet with me after Potions.” said Professor Snape.

“Yes, sir.” said Harry.

**_Slytherin Schedule: First Year_ **

**_6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 Transfiguration  
9:00 Charms   
10:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
11:00 Herbology  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 History of Magic  
2:00 Potions  
3:00 Study Hall  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew_ **

**_Friday_ **

**_6:30 Breakfast  
8:00 Transfiguration  
9:00 Charms  
10:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
11:00 Herbology  
12:00 Lunch  
1:00 History of Magic  
2:00 Potions  
3:00 Flying Lessons  
6:00 Dinner  
8:00 Curfew_ **

**_Due to the smaller amount of students all first year  
classes are held with all Houses together_ **

**_Wednesday's at 10:00pm Astronomy_ **

**_Flying Lessons are only for four lessons then switches  
to Study Hall_ **

“Well that’s good. I heard that normally Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s have all classes together. It’ll be good to be around some of the other Houses too.” said Draco.

“If Gryffindor and Slytherin don’t get along, why put them in all classes together?” asked Harry.

“That’s Dumbledore for you. He thinks that by seeing how good the Gryffindor’s are we won’t turn Dark.” said Draco.

“So does being in Slytherin mean I’ll turn Dark?” asked Harry.

“I don’t think so. I don’t see myself as Dark. What you have to remember is that being Dark is subjective. The Death Eaters wouldn’t say they were Dark. They would say they were fighting for what they believed the world needed to be and they used Dark spells to do it. I agree to a point. The Death Eaters weren’t Dark, but they did Dark things. The Dark Lord though, he was Dark. Like pure evil.” said Draco.

It felt like a chill went through Harry’s body talking about the person responsible for his parent’s deaths.

“Draco, remember that you’re talking about the man responsible for Harry’s parent’s deaths.” said Pansy rubbing Harry’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I guess there is more that we need to talk about later in private.” said Draco.

“I’ll be there too.” said Pansy.

“You were included in the “we”, Pansy.” said Draco.

The topic was sidelined when the mail was delivered by several Owls. Draco received a package with some candies inside and a letter.

“This is for you. I wrote my father last night and told him about your situation.” said Draco.

**_Harry Potter,_ **

**_My name is Lucius Malfoy. You are acquainted with my son, Draco. He mentioned last night that you have been staying with Muggles for the past 10 years. I find myself appalled at the treatment that my son said you received. Don’t hold it against him, but he did write that other than your school clothes you have hand me down clothes that are three sizes too big._ **

**_I’m going to guess that you are unaware of your true holdings and also that your “family” never spent money on you if they didn’t have to. I’ll be visiting the school on Saturday and would like the chance to meet with you to discuss some things. I look forward to seeing you then._ **

**_Lucius Malfoy_ **

**_Head of the Noble House of Malfoy_ **

“Your father wants to meet with me on Saturday.” said Harry.

“I was thinking he might. We need to get to class.” said Draco.

Their first day of classes was pretty boring since they spent their first day just being lectured to. In Defense though whenever Professor Quirrel walked by him he got a sharp pain in his scar which meant that it wasn’t from Professor Snape like he originally thought.

After Potions Harry stayed while everyone exited the classroom. Once everyone was gone he went up to Professor Snape’s desk.

“Potter, come with me.” said Professor Snape looking up.

Harry followed Professor Snape out of the classroom and through the castle to a room with several gold trophies.

“Mr. Potter, Harry. When you were sorted into Slytherin I was ready to demand that you be sorted into another House. You see I knew your parents and while your mother was the kindest person ever, your father was a bully. Now I know I gave as much as I received. I can see that now, but there is still hatred there and I can see a lot of James Potter in you.” said Professor Snape.

“I’m sorry that your saying that makes me feel good, sir.” said Harry.

“Don’t be sorry. Through all his faults your father became a good man and as I said there was nobody better than your mother, Lily. By observing you last night and today I realized that you know nothing of your family and cannot be held accountable for either of their actions. So I offer you a clean slate with me and maybe we can both get some healing by revealing some things about your family. These trophies are for past students who achieved something at this school. Whether it be academic or Quidditch related. Your father is here. He was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. They won the cup every year he played. And here is your mother. She won an academic competition that is no longer held here. You have seven years, Harry. Seven years to join your parents here. Honor your parents by being the best you can be and you honor the memories of them that are still in these halls. You’re excused, Mr. Potter.” said Professor Snape.

“Thank you for showing me these, sir.” said Harry as he started to leave.

“Harry, I told you that I see your father in you, but I see your mother also. You have her eyes.” said Professor Snape.

**Author’s Note: Please forgive these starting chapters. I have a place I am going with this story and I promise it’ll get better. Thank you to those who are reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Business With Lucius and Pansy

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Business With Lucius and Pansy**

**Monday, September 2nd, 1991**

Harry didn’t really know how he got to the common room with the things that were on his mind from Professor Snape’s talk. Pansy noticed something was wrong as soon as she came in. She got Draco’s attention and followed Harry into his and Draco’s room.

“What’s wrong, Harry? What happened with Professor Snape?” asked Pansy while sitting next to Harry on his bed.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. Professor Snape just told me about my parents and showed me some of their trophies. He also said that at first he wanted me out of Slytherin because of some issues with my dad, but he’s giving me a clean slate to show him who I am and not just judging me by the fact that I look like my dad. He said I have my mum’s eyes.” said Harry.

“You’re eyes are beautiful.” said Pansy before she could stop herself.

“Ha!” laughed Draco as Harry blushed.

“Shut up, Draco!” yelled Pansy while throwing Harry’s pillow at Draco.

“So, we need to talk about some things. Were your parents Death Eaters, Draco? Pansy?” asked Harry.

“Yes. My father was.” said Draco.

“My father was too.” said Pansy quietly.

“How am I supposed to trust either of you? Your father’s followed the man who killed my parents.” said Harry.

“I’m not my father, Harry. I love him and respect him and I believe with everything I am that if he had to make the same choice again he’d do things differently. I also know that my father’s offer of help to you will be genuine. He will want an alliance of sorts, but he won’t be trying to use you.” said Draco.

“The same as Draco said I can say. My father was young when he joined The Dark Lord. If I have to I will go to him and beg him to swear fealty to you and show you that we can be trustworthy.” said Pansy.

Harry paced back and forth thinking for several minutes before sitting back on the bed. Draco noticed that it was closer to Pansy than he’d been before and Pansy’s cheeks reddened. Draco got an evil grin.

“I don’t know if this will help with making you believe what we say. My Father has been trying to get a Marriage Contract between me and Pansy and before the train ride they were close to the signing stage.” said Draco.

Pansy was looking at Draco like she wanted him to catch on fire.

“How is this supposed to help?” asked Harry.

“Yesterday I also asked Father to cancel the negotiations and see if he could maybe try with the Greengrass’ since my new friend had his eye on Pansy. There were some words about all the work he’s done to make sure I have a suitable match, but he agreed in the letter I got with my care package from my Mum. I’m sure that my Father will help you with starting negotiations with Pansy’s father if you want.” said Draco.

“We’re eleven years old, Draco. I mean I like Pansy and I wouldn’t say no to being boyfriend and girlfriend now but isn’t a Marriage Contract like saying we’re engaged? And isn’t it too early for that?” asked Harry.

“It’s the way our world does things, Harry. I’ve been friends with Pansy all my life and she’s never looked at me the way she’s looking at you right now.” said Draco.

Harry looked over at Pansy and saw she had tears in her eyes, but they seemed to be happy tears.

“Did you really say that you’d be my boyfriend?” asked Pansy.

“Yes.” said Harry.

Pansy hugged Harry and ended up knocking him off the bed and landing on the floor on top of him.

“And this is my reward for bringing this up. Thank you Merlin.” said Draco laughing at Pansy straddling the Boy-Who-Lived.

Once they were back on the bed and composed they continued.

“Is what Draco said true? Having a Marriage Contract with you now would be considered normal?” asked Harry.

“Yes. It would be considered abnormal in our world for Pureblood families to marry without one.” said Pansy.

“What about love?” asked Harry.

“It’s thought that the earlier the contract is made the more chance to fall in love. It doesn’t always happen though.” said Pansy.

“Draco?” asked Harry.

“I’m not going to love you.” said Draco laughing, but at Harry’s glare added, “Love isn’t considered when these contracts are made.”

“Would you want to be in a contract with me, Pansy?” asked Harry.

“Yes, I would. And I think we have a chance for love. I already like you and you said you like me. We’ll have seven years to progress our relationship.” said Pansy.

“Even though we’re basically going to be engaged if your father agrees for my sanity let me have this one thing. Pansy Parkinson, will you be my girlfriend?” asked Harry.

“Yes, Harry. I will.” said Pansy hugging him more gently this time.

“You know I have to be your best man now since I set you two up.” said Draco.

“I don’t see a man anywhere.” said Harry starting the most epic pillow fight Slytherin House had ever seen. The Prefects ended up having to break it up and tell them to go to bed.

**Saturday, September 7th, 1991**

The rest of the week after that first day was amazing. After the talk with Professor Snape, Harry was determined to be the best in his studies. They started working on spells and Harry was the first to transfigure his needle right before the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor.

This morning he was anxious about the meeting with Draco’s father. Draco told him he’d be there and Pansy said that she would be ready to talk afterwards.

Harry, Pansy and Draco were eating breakfast and laughing because Harry wouldn’t lick the syrup off Pansy’s nose because he thought Professor Snape would kill him.

“What are three young Slytherin’s laughing so hard about?” asked Lucius when he walked up.

Draco told his father and as Professor Snape had approached to see what he wanted asked,

“Severus, you wouldn’t have killed Heir Potter if he’d licked the syrup off of Heiress Parkinson’s nose would you?”

“No, Lucius, but I think a castration would be in order.” said Professor Snape and every male at the Slytherin table cringed. “Heir Potter’s bits aside, what can I do for you, Lucius?”

“I’d like to use one of the meeting rooms to discuss some things with my son and Heir Potter. I also need permission to take him to Gringott’s if our meeting goes well.” said Lucius.

“It’ll be hard to swing that by the Headmaster. Why don’t we keep that between us and deal with it if he finds out.” said Professor Snape.

“That’s fine. Draco, Heir Potter, please come with me. Professor Snape is going to show us to our meeting room. Oh and this is for you from your father, Pansy. It pertains to the business between you and Heir Potter. I apologize that you’ll have to wait to discuss it.” said Lucius.

Harry and Draco followed Lucius and Professor Snape to the meeting room. Professor Snape activated the floo before leaving the room.

“Heir Potter, I’ve learned quite a few things that we need to take care of today. First is that I have found that you are indeed Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The only reason I still refer to you as Heir Potter is that you have not claimed your ring from the Goblin’s. My contact tells me that Dumbledore wanted it kept from you that you could claim your lordship at the age of eleven.” said Lucius.

“Mr. Malfoy, you are the father of one of my best friends so you can call me Harry. I don’t need to be called Heir or Lord, sir.” said Harry.

“Well in that case you can call me Lucius, Harry. One of the other things I apologize in advance for as it has to do with The Dark Lord. While in his service I was in his Inner Circle and the reason he went after your family was due to a Prophecy. I think it is important that we find out what the full wording of this Prophecy is for when The Dark Lord returns if we’re going to defeat him.” said Lucius.

“You want to fight against The Dark Lord with me? You’d join the light?” asked Harry.

“No, Harry. I’m not a Light Wizard. I know what my son thinks and what he has told you and it was the truth in his beliefs, but I am a Dark Wizard though I would agree that I’m not evil. That could be said for most of the Death Eaters, but we had to do what The Dark Lord told us. I know you’re young, but with the things my son has talked to you about what is your hypothesis as to why we always end up in the situations with Dark Lord’s?” asked Lucius.

“In everything Draco has talked to me about it always comes down to the Statute of Secrecy. Every Dark Lord from the past to Grindelwald and Voldemort has blamed Muggle’s for our world’s problems. Grindelwald wanted to control and rule over them and Voldemort wanted to eradicate them along with the Muggleborn’s, but if we were to integrate the worlds then we could get away from the Dark Lord problem fully.” said Harry.

“Exactly, Harry. The problem is that once the magical governments find that you are talking of getting rid of the Statute you become enemy number one. But that’s all for the future. For now I have an offer for you. When you claim your lordship here shortly I would like to swear allegiance to House Potter. We would be allies and I can use my influence in the Ministry much the same way that I have been. I know that Potter Manor was destroyed and rebuilding would take years so if you agree you can live with us until it is done. I know Draco would love to have you there for the summer and Pansy would be allowed over anytime.” said Lucius

Harry looked at Draco who was smiling and Draco nodded.

“That is acceptable, Lucius. When will I be meeting with Mr. Parkinson to negotiate the contract?” asked Harry.

“After you have your House Ring and are back at Hogwart’s you’ll find that the item I gave Pansy is the contract. I already negotiated it with Samuel and he was ecstatic. You just have to go over the contract and if you agree to its contents you sign. If not then I can arrange a meeting. Samuel does want to meet you in person during the Yule Holidays though.” said Lucius.

“That’s understandable. So when do we go to Gringott’s?” asked Harry.

“Right now, Severus was kind enough to activate the floo for us. What you’ll do is throw the floo powder in and call out The Leaky Cauldron and when you feel yourself slow down move your foot like you’re taking a step forward and you’ll walk right out. Draco will go first.” said Lucius.

Harry watched Draco disappear and then repeated the action and did as Lucius said. He stumbled a bit, but didn’t fall or anything.

“That was better than my first time.” said Draco.

“I take it there were no accidents when he came through.” said Lucius from behind them.

“None, he did really good.” said Draco.

“Ok, let’s head to Gringott’s.

Harry claimed his lordship and started an Audit of his accounts as there were some unexplained discrepancies. Before they left Gringott’s Lucius swore his allegiance to House Potter.

They viewed the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries and Lucius thought it was very interesting and started thinking of ways to confine The Dark Lord under the interpretation that Harry would live forever as long as The Dark Lord was alive. He’d have to talk to Harry about this.

Also while at the Ministry they went to see Madam Bones about opening an investigation on the Dursley’s for the abuse of Harry.

Trouble came when they returned to Hogwart’s and exited the meeting room and ran right into Headmaster Dumbledore. He was very upset that Harry and Draco were taken out of school without his permission. The only thing that saved them from punishment was that Lucius was a member of the board. Dumbledore also seemed upset that Harry was now emancipated and Lord Potter.

Lucius bade Draco and Harry goodbye and said he’d see them at Platform 9 ¾ for the Yule Break, but that he’d send correspondence regularly. As soon as Pansy saw Harry she ran up and hugged him.

“Are you Lord Potter?” asked Pansy.

“Yes, but to you I’ll always be your Harry.” said Harry.

All the girls in the common room sighed and the boy’s thought they were going to have to reign in this first year as he was making them look bad.

“We need to go over this. You’re still ok with this?” asked Pansy.

“Yes. Let’s go to my room.” said Harry.

“It’s my room too, Harry.” yelled Draco, but they ignored him.

Harry read through the contract and couldn’t find anything wrong with it. The terms were that they had to be married within a month after graduation. There were also no restrictions on sexual activities if and when he and Pansy took things in their relationship further. Pansy answered the questions he had when something looked questionable or unfair to her. He signed the contract below where Samuel’s signature was and put it in the envelope and asked Pansy if she would walk with him to the Owlery. She said she would, but first she leaned forward and kissed him in a chaste kiss.

“Thank you my Harry.” said Pansy.

“For what?” asked Harry.

“For comforting me on the train.” said Pansy.

“Always.” said Harry and they kissed again.

**Author’s Note: There’s chapter three and the story is coming together in my opinion. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
